Suzu (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo)
Lia Sargent }} is a fictional character from the anime/manga series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Character background Suzu is second-in-command to Gunkan. This teen girl possesses psychic abilities and the useful ability to teleport off and on the scene when needed. She is presumed to be slightly powerful in her own right, since she is noted for completely crushing Maruhage's B-Block with Doll Man (yet outside her teleportation, Suzu's powers are never shown). But when Bo-bobo fights her, he finds out she's actually a nice girl who isn't as evil as the people she works for. Later, she becomes an ally of Bo-bobo, assisting him in the battle against Halekulani. During their assault on Hallelujah Land, she mostly gives advice and occasional assistance towards Bo-bobo's side, yet is ultimately turned into another of Halekulani's yen coins where she remains until his defeat turns her back to normal. When Gasser is taken to Cyber City, Suzu teleports Bo-bobo and the rest to the harbor where they continue on, while she stays behind. Although she does assist Bo-bobo, she mostly stays alongside Captain Battleship. After the Halekulani arc (where she leaves the group behind as they head off to face Giga in Cyber City), she works alongside Battleship again during the Maruhage Playoff (where she is captured and used for the Sacrifice Board to raise Hydrate's Yamiking while her boss is barely spared). But after Hydrate's defeat, she once again shows her good side by teleporting everyone to the ground after the Yamiking vanishes. During Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Suzu (along with the rest of the fourth era) is captured by Tsuru Tsurulina III's forces during his 23rd Ward offensive, where she is forced to do hard physical labor because of her failures in the past. Unable to stand the hard labor, Suzu teams up with Dengakuman, Giga, and Gunkan to take down their captors. However, the one overseeing their work is GURA-san the Punisher, who ends their rebellion before it can begin! After he is defeated by Pokomi, she greets the rebels once again, and lets Bo-bobo's team continue their offensive. She can be seen at the end of Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo at Tokoro Tennosuke's Maruhage Reunion. She remains loyal to her one time friend and teleports Tokoro to safety. Facts *Other than Beauty, she is the only girl who is sane. She later becomes Beauty's best friend. *Although Suzu is noted for having attack abilities, they are only referred to and are never shown. The only hints of Suzu's battle abilities are from her destruction of B-Block and her possibility of attacking Bo-bobo before he starts his Wiggin attack that leads to her eating coelacanth and filling her to defeat. *Suzu is shown to have a huge appetite. She has been seen eating to the point that she got really fat and passed out during the Pomade Ring arc. Status *She, and Beauty are the only sane characters of Bo-bobo's group and they are also the youngest characters of the group (excluding Dengakuman) Attacks *Paralyze *Teleport *Patchwork Patch Attack (This is used when Bo-bobo is losing to Garble of Manacuria because Don Patch isn't there. Suzu dresses up as Don Patch only to see that Bo-bobo has done the same thing). Category:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo characters Category:Anime and manga martial artists ja:ボボボーボ・ボーボボ (架空のキャラクター)